One Night
by Gleeya13
Summary: Brittany and Santana haven't seen each other for a week, and Santana is kind of going crazy! Got title from Matthew Koma's One Night


It's official Santana has gone crazy. One minute she's at the store looking for milk, and she sees Brittany. Next, she's in her bedroom reading a book; word after word reads Brittany's name. Then, she's in the shower and washing her hair, and her shampoo smells just like Brittany's. Yep, she's gone mad! Is it possible to dream about some one like that?

"Hummel I think I'm going crazy," Santana says as she walks over to the kitchen for cereal.

"You've just figured that out?" Kurt mumbles to himself. "I mean what do you mean Santana?" he asks Santana as she takes a seat across from him.

"Every where I go I either think Brittany's there, or I see her name every where I look," Santana takes a double take to make sure she did not just see Brittany's name across the box. "I even think I smell her shampoo when I'm washing my hair with my own shampoo!"

"It's probably from missing her too much. I mean did the same about Blaine at first when we broke up," Kurt says before taking a sip of tea from his mug.

"I'm not missing her too much, and plus she's in MIT with Sam," Santana growls at herself for say Trouty's name.

"She's not with Sam," Kurt says simply.

"What?" Santana snaps her head up from her bowl of cereal.

"He's still in Lima, and they broke up," Kurt says.

"What," Santana says one again.

"She didn't tell you during Sectionals," Kurt questions.

"No she didn't," Santana snaps.

"Are you really mad about this? Plus didn't she tell you to get over her and follow your dreams?" Kurt reminds her.

"That is when she was with Sam," Santana says with a smirk.

"Oh no, please don't do anything stupid," Kurt plead before standing up to meet up with Adam.

* * *

" I have tickets wanna join?" Rachel asks Santana. Santana shakes her head no.

"Oh come on it'll be like a congrats present for me for getting my call backs from my Funny Girl audition."

"If I say yes will you let me be," Santana asks.

"Yes. I have a feeling that some one very special will be attending," Rachel says in a sing- song voice.

"I'll go Man Hands, but this special person better be special," Santana says as she slouches deeper into her seat.

"Oh I have a feeling they'll be very special," Rachel says as she exits Santana's room. Santana lets out a huge sigh. 'It better be Brittany even though I've seen her a week ago, but I Have no doubt that she'll be there' Santana thinks.

* * *

"Santana! Lets go!" Rachel screeches at the top of her lungs.

"Hold your horses Berry!" Santana says as she finishes putting her last touches of make-up.

"We're going to be late!" Rachel says.

"Alright I'm here!" Santana says as she grabs her jacket.

"Great lets go!" Rachel pulls Santana out of the front door.

* * *

"See I knew we were going to be late!" Rachel says as they pull up to Central Park. There was a concert taking place there, and it turns out that Rachel wanted to go.

"Hold up! Is that Matthew Koma? In concert?" Santana says confused as to how Rachel got tickets to see him.

"Surprise! I knew that you really like him, so I got you tickets to see him," Rachel replies.

"You know what, you're not that bad Berry," Santana says truly to Rachel.

"Well lets go!" Rachel exclaims as she gets out of the car. Santana follows the same suit.

An hour and a half through the concert Santana feels arms wrap around her waist. She quickly turns around ready to punch who ever just touched her. Until she remembers that familiar smell of shampoo. Santana slowly turns around, and is face-to-face of her one and only. Brittany. Santana thinks she's gotten beautifuller (see that I made my own word). Same blue eyes, but brighter. Smile the same, but wider. Same blonde hair, but bloder (score another new word).

"Hi," Brittany says.

"Hi," Santana says shocked," What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you," Brittany responds.

"I can see that, but shouldn't you be MIT?" Santana asks.

"Took a break from that place. I know it has only been a week, but my brain is hurting like bad. I don't understand most of the work anyway," Brittany says with a shrug in her shoulders.

"Even though I am concerned with you just leaving, but I am glad that you're here," Santana says as she embraces Brittany in a hug.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying the concert and not hugging me?" Brittany questions.

"Nah I'm cool like this. I'm just really happy that you're here," Santana says while laying her head on Brittany's chest.

"Couldn't agree anymore than I already do," Brittany says as she wraps her arms around Santana.

* * *

"When are you going back to MIT?" Santana asks as she holds hands with Brittany as they both walk to the car.

"Two days," Brittany says as she lowers her head.

"Well we better live life to the fullest while you're here," Santana says.

"I totally think so," Brittany agrees before she presses her lips onto Santana's. It's a soft, passionate kiss.

"Umm, I didn't think that would happen," Rachel says as Santana and Brittany pull away.

"Rachel! Uh hi," Brittany says while looking at the ground.

"Hello Brittany," Rachel responds.

"I'll just... go! Yeah I'll go," Brittany says as she turns on the balls of her feet.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks Brittany.

Brittany turns around to respond. "I'm going to find a hotel to stay at for the next two days."

"Don't act crazy Brittany! You can stay with Kurt, Santana, and I," Rachel says.

"Sure, why not!" Brittany exclaims.

Santana just stands there. Too overwhelmed by the situation. Brittany is staying at their apartment. Where is she going to sleep? On the couch? In Santana's room? She didn't know what to do if Brittany slept in her room, in the same bed as Santana. All Santana knew is that she was crazy. Crazy for Brittany. She's officially crazy.


End file.
